The Son of Lord Voldemort
by Lord Shinta
Summary: ok this is all the chapters i hope you are all happy. my finger hurt now.
1. Death dragon

Disclamer: I don't own anything it all belongs to the great J.K. Rowling

Aouthor note: this is anotherstory done by me I hope to have a lot of chapters with this one. In have no clue how many there are going to be. But please R/R 

The Son Of Lord Voldemort

Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked over at the chair that her friend Harry Potter usually occupied. Tear welled up in her eyes. Ron looked over at Hermione. He saw the tears and placed an arm around her waist. She put her head against his shoulder. " I miss him so much." She said Ron didn't say anything. It had been well over five months since the start of there fifth yeah and Harry hadn't shown up. Later news was said that remains were found about a month later of a young boy that was later identified as Harry's. He was murdered, by a muggle gun. He was shoot at least seven different times. All of Hogwarts was devastated well every one except the Slytherin's. Even Snape was acting differently. He wasn't his usual snotty self. Suddenly a single large brown owl flew in through the open windows. It cault the attention of every one in the room, it flew straight to Dumbledore. It deposited a metal object on to his lap. Dumbledore picked up the object and looked at it curiously. Just then it rose up into the air and floated to the center of the hall. Once it reached the center of the hall, it admitted a bright white light and were the light ended stood a tall figure draped in black robes. The entire hall gasped. For standing there was a hologram of Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore raised his wand, but just as he did the hologram Lord Voldemort spoke. " Dumbledore, its no use trying to kill me this is only a hologram, I have to admit that the American witches and wizards are then times more advanced then you are." His voice was high and cold; it made the extra hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. The holograms red eyes glowed, as an evil grin came over his face. "But the reason I am sending this to you is because I just wanted to introduce you to my son." He stopped once again, basking in all the startled looks." You have an air" said Dumbledore going pale. Voldemort nodded. Another person entered the hologram at that time. It was a tall man he was at least Voldemort's height. Which was really tall. He had long jet black hair that stuck out in the front, his arms and legs were powerful looking, his finger were long and spider like, a lot like Voldemort's. His chest and abs were very well defined, if it wasn't for the fact that he was the son of Lord Voldemort's and had red eyes he would have been drop-dead gorges. His red eyes were curtlylooking straight in to Dumbledore's light blue ones. Both had calculating looks. " This is my son, Death Dragon." Death Dragon turned and looked straight into the black eyes of Professor Snape. For a moment it looked as if he was scared of Death Dragon, but then it turned into a staring match, much like what Harry and him used to do. Death Dragon suddenly sneered. " Snape" his voice was familiar sounding. Hermione just couldn't place it. Snape's face instantly went pale. " Do you recognize him Severus." Said Voldemort. Severus nodded. " Well that's one, have you figured out who this is." Dumbledore shook his head. " Maybe this will help you recognize him." Death Dragon placed a hand to his forehead. And lifted his bangs. Dumbledore turned as white as a goats. His blue eyes widen with sudden realization. " Harry!"


	2. the letter

Disclaimer: as you know I don't anything, that all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author note: sorry it took so long to write this but as you may have heard we had that huge earth quake, well actually Seattle did I just got a little of it since I'm up around the Canadian border, but still it freaked a lot of Preps out, but if it wasn't for the fact that the table in my 3D Art class started to shake I wouldn't have even felt it. First it was that then dad decided to play " lets disassemble the computer, and then try and put it back to gather, even though I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing." So the computer was out of order for a while and I have track right after school, and that last till five at night, and usually when I get home either dad is on the computer so I can't get on or my boyfriend is over hear. So I am truly sorry for the hold up. Well enough yakking on with the story.

The Son Of Lord Voldemort

Tears weld up in Ginny's eyes. **No…. how could he*** She thought to her self as a wave of more tears threatened. " Harry what happened to you" she wondered out loud tears cascaded out of her blue eyes. She buried her head in her scarlet pillows. Thoughts such as * why would he do that. * 

Earlier that day the whole school had the whole school had learned that the once rumored dead Harry was actually Death Dragon, the son of Lord Voldemort.

A sudden taping at the window brought Ginny out of her daydream. She looked up, a single white owl hovered out side the window. Ginny recognized the owl instantly. " Headwig" she jumped from her bed and wrenched the window open. A happy Headwig flew in and landed on Ginny's trunk. " hi Headwig." Headwig hooted merrily at Ginny. A single piece of parchment was tied to the owl's leg. Ginny took the parchment and opened the envelope.She instantly recognized Harry's handwriting. There were only two words written on the parchment. Ginny turned white as a ghost and let out a shrill scream that rang through the still night air.


	3. the startling encountor

Disclaimer: ok you know who belongs to who.

Chapter 3

The startling encounter

Fred awoke with a start. " Ow! Shit! What he hell." Fred yelled as he hit his head on the shelf above his bed. Dungbombs cascaded down onto his head. George fell from his bed laughing. " Man that was priceless. Oh man you should have seen your face." Panted George. Trying hard to sit up but fell back down rolling on the ground howling with laughter. " George stop it, didn't you hear that scream." George instantly stopped laughing and became very serious. He stood up. " What do you mean." The door to their dormitory suddenly flew open. Their younger brother Ron came running in his face completely white even the freckles on his face were white. " Ron what happened." " It's Ginny, she got a letter, come on, move" he said pulling on Fred's arm. Fred didn't fight back he let his younger brother lead him down to the common room were he found almost the entire Gryffindor house surrounding two people. One he identified instantly by her flaming red hair. And the other he also recognized. " Snape" he said as he pushed his way to the two of them. Snape looked up. Ginny had her head buried into his robes. Tears could be seen cascading down her pale white cheeks. " What happened?" was all George was able to stammer from his pure shock. All Snape did was hold out a piece of Parchment. Fred took it only two words were written upon it. "Your next " Fred looked confused, but he was mainly scared, " who wrote this?" Snape looked away unable to meet Fred's nor any of the Weasley's eyes, " Potter" there were many gasps from the gathered Gryffindor's. " But why?" asked Colin Creevey. Snape looked up at him very annoyed. "Cause it's not really Harry. It's like he been transformed into some on completely different" Said Lavender Brown. " God I can't believe how stupid Gryffindor's are." Snape thought to him self, as her looked around the common room. Something in the back corner suddenly cault his eye. Two Red eyes started back at him. An out line of a very tall person could barley be distinguished from the surrounding shadows. Yet he knew whom it was standing there in the shadows. 

Severus released the young Ginny. And stood. His hand reaching inside of his robe pockets. Extracting his wand. He stood facing the dark corner. His black eyes flashing dangerously. " I know your there come out and fight like the snake you are." Snape yelled angrily. A high cold laugh responded. Many students screamed. And scrambled for the portrait of the fat lady. In a blur Death Dragon had jumped from his hiding place among the shadows, and landed in front of the portrait. The retreating Gryffindor's stopped dead in their tracks. " Boo" " AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a few students fainted dead away but many turned tale and ran as fast as they could. All trying to hide behind Snape. Who spread out his arms protectively. Ginny tried her best to stay hidden behind Snape but some how. Ended up being pushed out into the middle of the common room. " Ginny!" Ron tried desperately to get to his now unprotected sister but Fred and George held him back. Hermione was transfixed she desperately yelled at her self to run forward and save Ginny. But her legs refused to move. Ginny looked up tears filling her eyes. Her light brown eyes met the blazing red eyes of the boy that she used to love and look up to. Death Dragon looked down apone the weak excuse of a witch that kneeled in front of him. Her red hair looked like fire in the dieing candlelight. " Why dose she look so familiar. It's like I know her. 

"Oh pull your self together, your father said that you know no one except the Death Eaters. Now just kill her and get the hell out of hear before Dumbledore comes." Death dragon pointed his wand at the young girl. But a high strong voice in the back of his head spoke. " Harry Don't, you know this girl. She's your friend." This voice was new and had never spoken up till now. " Listen to me your Harry Potter not Death dragon. Don't kill your friends. They're your only family. They care about you, well maybe not the one with the greasy black hair. But don't hurt them." Death Dragon clamped a hand onto his head. " no Shut up I'm Death Dragon Son of Lord Voldemort. I'm not Harry Potter." " oh yes you are" Death dragon let out a loud yell and ran through the crowd. Severus watched confused as Death dragon crashed through one of the windows. " Harry." He ran to the widow and looked down into the pitch-blackness of the grounds below. Snape turned tale and ran out of the Gryffindor common room. No one dared fallow him. 

Severus ran onto the grounds to find Dumbledore and a few other Hogwarts staff, and Alastor Moody placing the prone and still body of Death Dragon onto a stretcher. Special magical handcuffs had been placed around his wrists, and Dumbledore held his wand in his hand. He turned and looked at Severus. His light blue eyes had lost their sparkle. Severus opened his mouth to ask what happened but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him. " I shall explain later." At this they all entered the Castle of Hogwarts.


	4. the truth is revealed

Disclaimer. Ok you know who belongs to who.

Author note: this will hopefully be the last chapter. It may be a little short. I don't know depends on how my mind decides to work. But if people would like I'll write an add on to this one maybe a little romance. I don't know. Depends how things go between Track and stuff like that.

The Truth is Revealed

# Harry opened his eyes every thing was blurry. And every inch of him hurt. He turned his head to see Professor Dumbledore. Smiling down at him, " Hello Harry nice to have you back." Harry looked blankly up at his Headmaster. Confusion etched all over his handsome face. " What do you mean, Professor." " You have been gone for a very long time my boy."Harry coked and eyebrow and gave Dumbledore another confused look. " it is a long story, but for the start, for a long time you were missing, no one could fine you. You had disappeared off the face of the earth. But then not three weeks ago Lord Voldemort learned about muggle hologram and projected him self in a letter that was delivered to me." " But I thought that muggle electronics couldn't work inside the grounds of Hogwarts. There's to much magic in the air." " You are correct there Mr. Potter but Voldemort mush have learned how to charm them to work inside the grounds. But he Presented us with his son." " His son" Dumbledore extracted a copy of the daily prophet from beneath his robes. He showed Harry the front page. On it were the words in " Death Dragon Kills twenty seven muggles in a local town." " Is that Lord Voldemort's son." Asked Harry looking at the moving photo of Death Dragon. Who scowled up at him. " Yes." " Have you cault him." " Yes we have." " Have you fount out who he really is."Dumbledore lowered his head and pulled a mirror out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. " Look for your self." Harry put the mirror up to his face and almost yelled out loud. " but?" Dumbledore shook his head. I'm sorry I must go. Every thing you need to know is written on this parchment." At that Her turned and left the infirmary. Madam Pomfry came bustling in, a smoking goblet in her hand, "come now drink this" Harry placed the parchment under his pillow and drank the goblet. With in seconds sleep over came him and he fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning when Harry awoke he found that the Parchment was gone, he was about to go looking for it when Professor McGonagall came into the room. She told him something that scared the living shit out of him. Dumbledore had mysteriously disappeared.

Author note: ah a cliffhanger. What happened to Dumbledore and will Harry ever learn the truth about him and Voldemort. Or will it remain a secret for ever.


End file.
